The Ultimate Xover
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: When Rita hold a lightsaber and Roddy is a Jedi Knight, how will the galaxy wind up? Star Wars Flushed Away Crossover
1. Roddy The Apprentice

A young Jedi Knight, Roddy St. James, was betraying the jedi code, ten years into his training. He was in love with Rita Malone, a powerful and prestigious jedi. Beautiful, powerful Rita. Roddy was a bit of a klutz, but Yoda said that his tendancy would diminish with each passing day. Roddy knew Rita was on Felucia, and had heard the other jedi talk about how horrible it was there. Carnivorous monsters, flesheating diseases, massive fungal colonies and much more. Not to mention Sepreratist activity. Roddy wanted badly to go on assignment, but couldn't, due to the reputation he had. With each second he regretted wanting to become a jedi more and more. He wished daily that he could just, go back and do things differently. Rita had been with Qui Gonn Jinn when the Queen of Naboo's ship needed repairs, and that was ten years ago. He had been only twelve years old, and she was fifteen. He couldn't help but be smitten with her. _If only someone could understand, just listen to me when I say I have conflicting emotions already. Yoda said the emotions would come, but not until much, much later. This is too fast!_ Roddy thought.

He cleared his mind as he entered the council room of the Jedi temple in Coruscant, the Republic's base planet. The whole planet was one huge city, and bounty hunters, smugglers, and cheaters would make their wretched homes there.

Roddy took his place in the center of the room facing Yoda, and Master Mace Windu addressed him. "Roderick St. James, you are aware that Jedi Knight Rita Malone has been injured during battle. After all these years, we want to give you your first assignment. This will test you to see if you can face the trials anytime soon. If you prove to be ready, you will begin trials, and after those you will be able to train your first padawan learner, go on large assignments, and several other things. But Young Malone was shot twice on Felucia, in the leg and in her back. She will be fine and is returning home, but you will need to take her to her home planet of Naboo. We can't afford to lose another jedi. Chancellor Palpatine will provide transportation, and you will not be taking jedi registered ships, but will take normal transits. On Naboo, take her to the Theed Palace, and there the Queen will provide her with refuge, somewhere secluded. Do you accept?"

Roddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were actually giving him his first assignment! He agreed and was admitted to leave. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but wear a slightly stupid smile. His assignment wa sperfect for him. First assignment, protecting his crush, Rita Malone! Maybe this would get him not only the trials, but maybe even a girl! A girl the council wouldn't know he had. Roddy smiled in excitement and walked to the armory to pick up his lightsabre. He kept it there to ensure that it wouldn't get lost. After getting it, he walked to a lot with jedi speeders and rented one out. Upon getting in, he went to the platform Rita was to arrive at...

There's chapter one. I wonder what would happen if Rita really WERE a jedi...haha, I really don't wanna know. I think we'd all be annihlated, LOL


	2. Rita The Knight

Felucia is an extremely dismal place to be. Carnivorus plants, shrieking monsters, and flesheating diseases haunt the Republican Army. Still, the 501st Leigon, one of the bravest, most honorable troops of the army, combed the terrain with a fine tooth. Shreiking was heard ahead, coming closer, and commanders prepared to open fire with the massive chainguns they packed around. A huge acklay lept from the bushes and everyone prepared to shoot, but before their weapons could warm up, the acklay was on the ground, legs detatched. Jedi Knight Rita Malone exterminated the creature quickly, then disappeared into the bushes.

"She's braver than I thought," one trooper muttered.

"No kidding."

Rita yelled the one word they all hated the most. "Droids!" and the whoosh of a lightsabre followed her call. The troopers darted into the foliage where their leader had disappeared seconds ago and prepared to have a big pile of scrapmetal after the shooting was over. Droids of all shapes, sizes, and with every weapon imaginable in their metal hands, congregated in the shadows. The troopers shot, the droids fell, and Rita was taking them out left and right. No one saw the sniper a mile away targeting the jedi knight, and the droid fired the shot, it hitting Rita in the leg. "Aaugh!" Rita yelled in pain. A droid behind her shot her in the back, and the girl fell, passing out. Four troopers radioed the outpost for backup and immediate medical help. A few minutes later, a humming could be heard, and a gunship appeared, landed, and smashed a few droids in the process. Medical troopers jumped out and loaded Rita in, then took off again with an extra cargo of three injured troopers. They passed another gunship carrying extra backup for the fighters.

In about a record fifteen minutes arrived at the outpost. The medical troopers rushed their jedi leader to an emergency examination room, then treated the shot wounds carefully and efficiently. After the treatment was completed, Rita was taken to a recovery room until she came around. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

A few hours later, Rita came to, and was checked over for any other injuries, and was redied for her flight home to Coruscant.


	3. The Arrival

Jedi Knight Roddy St. James shifted his weight as he waited for Rita Malone to arrive. She was scheduled to arrive twenty minutes ago, and she was ALWAYS on time. _Probably just a space traffic delay, _he thought. But Rita never liked being late. Roddy scanned the horizon for a silver ship, and he saw the outline of what looked like the ship he was waiting for. It was. He took his position by his speeder and waited. The ship landed, and a hatch opened. Roddy's heart stopped as Rita, a dark brown cloak draped over her shiny red hair, walked off with a slight limp. She looked around and saw him, and Roddy's heart sped up when she approached. He opened the door of the speeder for her, and she got in and sighed.

"You're my escort, huh? I heard this was a test for the trials in your favor." Her voice was smoother than the marble floors in the temple lobby. "Um, Roderick, is it?"

Roddy stumbled over his reply. "Um, yeah, Roderick St. James. I hope I can protect you enough from Count Dooku. I am a little nervous since I'm on my first assignment. Protecting someone above me rankwise." Rita laughed slightly, and Roddy stole a glance at her. She was smiling, a wonderful, bright smile. He couldn't help but wear a smile himself.

Rita jumped over the door of Roddy's speeder and entered the Jedi temple. She was greeted by her fellow colleagues and recieved some 'Are you okay's and several other questions. She looked behind her to see Roddy walking behind them, patiently. He looked like a smart Jedi. He had a reputatin of being a klutzy thing though. _But what's fun about being perfect all the time anyway, I wonder?_ Rita thought. She motioned her friends away and waited for Roddy to catch up. He sped up and walked by her side.

"So, what was it like on Felucia?" he asked. "So you really want to know? It's worse than the other jedi will even think about. Acklay, massive plant systems, gaseous volcanoes, toxic pools, carnivorous plants, spores everywhere--do you REALLY want to hear this?" Rita asked. Roddy shook his head at the thought of someone as beautiful as Rita walking through a wasteland like Felucia. She may have brought courage to the troopers, but still, whatif she didn't come back? One less jedi to keep the galactic peace.

"I'm going to go confront the council and pick up my new weapon. You coming?" Rita asked. Roddy nodded and went with Rita t othe council room, where he stood by her for his breifing on regulations and rules. Rita told them about the trooper's condition on Felucia, then was admitted to leave, along with Roddy. She walked swiftly across the temple to the armory. She got her new weapon, went to the testing area, and weilded a bright green bladed lightsabre. She stuck it onto her belt, then returned to where Roddy stood. "I wanna get to Naboo as fast as possible. Let's go." she concluded. "No problem!" Roddy replied. He was getting used to being around the girl he secretly loved already.


	4. Preparation for the Flight

.:**Chapter 3**:.

"Hey, Rita! You okay?" Dexter Jettster, the cook at a Coruscant restauraunt asked. Rita nodded. "Yeah, just a burn every now and then, that's all." The waitress, robot waitress, was rushing around the diner, picking up orders, setting them in front of the patrons, and other things. "You gonna want something to drink, Ri?" she asked. Rita shook her head. She was waiting for someone, Roddy's master, Anakin Skywalker, who was a powerful jedi as well. She heard the door open behind her and turned around slightly to see who it was. It was Anakin. Anakin was married to Senator Padme Amidala, or Padme Skywalker, and only Rita knew about it. She had sworn on her life never to tell a soul, and to just drop it if anyone found out.

Anakin sat down and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He looked stressed out. "Anakin? What's wrong?" Rita asked. Anakin looked up and sighed again. "You ready to hear this? Padme's pregnant." Rita's mouth dropped open. This would give everything away, from their marriage, to the fact that Anakin was visiting the Chancellor every day, walking down the path to the dark side. Rita knew he was walking down the path quickly, and was trying to turn him around. He was another jedi the council couldn't afford to lose. He had killed the Trade Federation Viceroys on the droid control ship when he was ten, flying a Naboo starfighter. "Anakin, this will reveal your every secret! Just go somewhere secluded, where no one will know! The Naboo lakehouse! Padme could give birth there and she could leave the baby with a servant or something like that, and come back to Coruscant to resume Senate without anyone knowing! You could keep your jedi status if no one knows-" Anakin interuppted her. "Rita, it's not like that. Padme says she's not ready, and that she wants to get an abortion, as cruel as it may be. She doesn't want a child yet, and this is freaking her out. she wanted some time alone, so here I am now, talking to you about it." Rita shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. I have to leave in about an hour for Naboo." With that Rita walked out of the diner to the speeder where Roddy sat leaning on his hand, half asleep. Rita hopped in and he awoke with a yelp. "Oh, it's you!" he said with relief. "Sorry I scared you. Let's go. I'm gonna finish packing at my apartment." Roddy pulled away from the diner and headed for Rita's small apartment, where she finished up packing her three good sized bags.

"You have enough to fill ALL THREE of those bags?" He asked. "Not all clothing, but some important jedi information, that I wouldn't want anyone on the other side to dig through here and find," she replied, annoyance in her voice. Roddy backed off. "Okay. Forget I asked." He concluded.

On the shuttle, Rita embraced her younger sister, who was a padawan learner. Rita had tears in her eyes, and it pained Roddy to see her in sorrow about leaving her sister. Rita also hugged her apprentice, Lavigne Wezell, whose mother was a bounty hunter, now dead. her accomplice, Jango Fett, had killed her in the presence of Obiwan and Anakin. "You do your best to get your own weapon, ok, Lavigne?" the young girl nodded sadly, but agreed to work her way to her goal. Rita picked up her bags as the shuttle landed and walked off with Roddy following her, carrying two of his own bags. Suddenly she felt scared, and she had absolutely no idea why. As she walked through to the landing platform, she told Roddy more or less.

"Suddenly I'm afraid." she mumbled. He replied. "This is my first assignment on my own. I am too. But don't worry, we have R2 with us." he said the last part with a bit of sarcasm, and Rita laughed. R2-D2 gave an annoyed beep and kept following, hot on Roddy's heels. He'd get some playful payback soon.


	5. On Naboo

.:**Chapter 4**:.

On the flight, Rita was restless. She tried drifting off to sleep but couldn't. After changing positions in her seat for about three hours, she was able to drift off to sleep and stay asleep until they were getting ready to land. She sat up and waited for the slight bump to show that they had landed and docked.

A few minutes later, Rita grabbed her bags from the luggage compartment overhead, as did Roddy. Rita was beginning to really appreciate him. Roddy walked off the transport and waited for her. As soon as Roddy picked up the speeder he had reserved, He went straight for Rita's parent's house. She had decided to see them first, the fact being that she hadn't seen or heard from them in almost ten years.

Roddy stopped the speeder next to a beautiful house. Gardens bloomed in all colors, and the lawns sparkled with dew. Rita jumped out upon seeing her little sisters, Mimi and Jojo. She hugged them both, then looked back at Roddy, who got out of the speeder and walked up the path to the front door, which was made of stained glass, beautifully crafted. Mimi opened the door and called in her British accent, "Mum! Rita's back!" A middle aged woman with slightly graying red hair appeared and hugged Rita. When she saw Roddy she asked, "Is this your protector, Rita?" Rita nodded. "Yes. Oh, I'm sorry Roddy, this is my mom, and these two,"she gestured to Mimi and Jojo,"are my sisters Mimi and Jojo." The girls gave a shy wave, then scurried off to the gardens to play around.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Malone." Roddy complimented. Mrs. Malone thanked him. "Thank you! The inside is my handiwork but the outside is the the expertice of my husband. Oh, and please, don't call me Mrs. Malone. Call me Harriet. The Mrs. part makes me sound old in my opinion." Roddy agreed.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but after I say hi to Dad, I have to go to Theed Palace." Harriet's face fell, then brightened up again. "Alright. Be careful, Rita." Rita replied with assurance in her voice. "I will." Rita found her father, hugged him, told him she'd be careful, then hugged her slightly younger sister Sola and left for Theed.

At the palace, Rita was seated in the presence of the queen and senators of Naboo. "Would there be any way to bring the sepratists back to the Republic?" The Queen asked. Rita answered. "Not if they feel threatened. If they feel cornered, they'll attack and overrun Naboo again." The Queen sighed. "We must simply rely on negotiation. The day negotiation stops working, is the day we lose it." Rita knew this was being like a senator, but just went along until the topic of seclusion and protection came up. "Let's just pray that day never comes." The Queen brought the awaited topic up. "But your safety now will be discussed. Do you have any idea on where you want to be? What about the level of seclusion?" Rita answered, sounding quite professional. "I was thinking about my parents' old lakehouse. It hasn't been used in years, ever since the war started. That should be a good enough amount of seclusion, I think." The Queen smiled and concluded. "It's final then. You'll stay in your parents' lakehouse, and your jedi protector will ensure security." Rita smiled and was admitted to leave along with Roddy.

About an hour later, Rita, Roddy, two servants and three guards arrived at the lakehouse. It looked just like the one Padme owned, but had a few more windows and a more modern look. Rita unlocked the door and went inside, choking on dust that was floating through the air. She saw sheets draped over the furniture, and there was a lot of it. Roddy helped Rita remove the sheets carefully, to avoid rising any dust. After dusting, cleaning, scrubbing and polishing, the lakehouse looked asolutely gorgeous. Rita brushed her hands on her pants, made with leather, and crossed her arms over her chest. The lakehouse was missing something. She couldn't place it, whatever it was. Was it her siblings, all thirty eight of them, running about? Or was it her parents, sitting on the couch, watching a hologram movie? Rita racked her brain and finally remembered what it was. Her crush. He spent the summers with them while his parents, who were senators, went to Coruscant for the summer for briefings, congress meetings and other reasons. They didn't spend much time with their son, and he was almost always at the Malone household. Rita was always playing tag or a hologame with him or tag with _all_ of her siblings in her spare time, whenever she wasn't training with her master, who was also from Naboo. Rita had left home permanantly when she was eight, to begin her vigorous jedi training, and her crush had been kidnapped and killed. Rita was devastated, but was told not to concentrate on her past and what she wanted to do, but on what was in front of her and what she _needed _to do.

Rita changed into a light, cool outfit and showed Roddy the lakehouse. Not far off there was a little island, and she told him all about her childhood summers, swimming, playing, relaxing and having quality family time. "We'd come here for summer retreat, and we'd swim back and forth between the island and the lakehouse everyday. I love the water. We'd lay out on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the name of the bird singing." Roddy saw an opportunity to drop a hint that he liked her.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. But not like here. Everything's soft, and smooth." Roddy gathered up all his courage and gently caressed her shoulder. She looked over at him, and her eyes met his. Before long, she found gerself moving closer to him, out of selfishness. She kissed him, feeling like she was on top of the world. Then she remembered that she was a jedi. She pulled away. "No. I shouldn't have done that." Roddy felt beyond guilty. "I'm sorry." he said. Rita decided to go into her room and recover from the incident.

------------------

I know, short chapters, more suspense, but that's a writer's job, isn't it? suspense, surprise, and um...I can't remember the other S my teacher used. Not the word bleep, LOL.


	6. A Dream

.:**Chapter 5**:.

That night, Rita was horrified at what she had gotten herself into. She had never broken the jedi code before in her life. Without a shadow of a doubt, she felt guilty. _But maybe no one will find out, _Rita thought. _God, Rita! You sound like Anakin right now! That's just wrong._ She shook it off and crawled under the sheets on her bed, then after a few minutes of relaxing herself, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rita awoke to the sound of songbirds singing in sync with the lapping of the waves against the dock and side of the lakehouse. It had been so long since she had woken to something as beautiful as that. Too long, in fact, she stayed in bed for almost fifteen minutes just soaking it in. The last time she had heard birds was on Kashyyk, and those weren't even real birds! They were flying reptiles, with feathers. Someone who couldn't see the difference would be easily decieved.

Rita dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw Roddy and the guards and servants sitting at the table. Roddy's eyes said "I'm sorry about yesterday.", and Rita returned the look. He looked relieved, and Rita was glad it was over and done with. She sat down to a small plate of fruit. She picked up her knife and cut it, and used the force to move some of the fruit from the plate in the middle of the table to Roddy's plate. The servants and guards left, and Rita laughed at herself. "If Yoda caught me doing this, he'd be all over my case." Roddy laughed. "Anakin would be all over my case if caught me yesterday." Rita laughed, but remembered. Anakin was married and was constantly deceiving the Jedi Order about it. He probably WOULD be nervous about it, but not on Roddy's case.

Rita shoved it out of her head and finished her breakfast. After she did, she went upstairs and changed into her black leather pants, Leather top, which was low and wide in the front, and her belt, which she attached her lightsabre to. Then she put on her black combat boots, then wlked to the bathroom and brushed her hair. She pinned her bangs out of her face and looked at herself. Just like the jedi she was; tough, independant, merciful at times. She had taken infantry classes, and in battle, helped pick off droids and everything with a sniper rifle, then pulled out her lightsaber. If she got killed, or badly injured, the Jedi Order would crumple, and another Jedi would be gone, never to come back to her career.

That day Rita went to visit her parents, explored the forests of Naboo, swam to the island and back several times, and that night was absolutely exausted. She fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. During the night she heard Roddy saying, "No. Mom, No! Don't, mom, NO!" over and over again. She found him on the balcony the next morning, meditating. She decided not to disturb him. "Don't go," he asked. Rita replied. "I don't want to disturb you." Roddy replied, eyes still shut. "Your presence is soothing." Rita knew what had happened. "You had another nightmare last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you."

Defeated, Roddy caved and told her. "It's my mother. She's in pain. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. I have to go save her. I know it's against my orders, but I HAVE to go save her before she dies." Rita knew Roddy would stop at nothing to save his mother, so Rita just went along with him. She dressed in her normal outfit, leather pants and top, belt, boots and lightsaber.(I know I spelled it wrong in previous chapters, SORRY!) She packed everything into her bags in case she didn't come back, then met Roddy down at the dock. She hopped into the little boat, and Roddy drove it back to the city, where the two rented a small starship. Then they were off to Tatooine, a desert planet.


	7. Failed Rescue Mission

.:**Chapter 6**:.

Rita and Roddy landed on Tatooine about six hours later. Tatooine was on the outer rim, and nothing on the outer rim was loyal to the Republic. They weren't even included in the war! Roddy wasn't happy to he back home. Not too far away from the starship was a herd of banthas, giant, furry, loving creatures. Rita hadn't seen banthas before, and noted them. Roddy then explained to her that the Tusken Raiders, or sandpeople, used them for simple transportation. Rita had absolutely NO idea what a Tusken Raider was, but hesitated from asking.

Roddy saw his old owner, Watto, and approached him. The old creature was making an unsuccessful attempt at fixing a work droid's head. "Oh, if only I had that Roddy kid with me. He'd know how to fix this." Roddy chose that moment to pick up the droid head and say in Tatooinian, "Let me help you with that." Watto freaked a bit. "Hey! Who are you? Wait, you're, you're a jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he dropped the screwdriver he was holding and moaned as he picked it it up. Roddy picked up a wire cutter and another tool and cut and bent a few wires. Setting it down, Watto knew right away who this Jedi was. "You're Roddy! Hey, so good to see you! A jedi, whadda you know! Hey, maybe you help me deal with some deadbeats, who owe me a lotta money-"

"I'm looking for my mother."

"Well, you see, I don't own her anymore, well, you know, business is business...I sold her. To a man named Lars, at least I think it was Lars..."

"I'd like to know."

"Uh, sure...Hey, let's go look at my records, he, he he he..." Watto said hastily and nervously. Rita, cloak draped over her hair to shield her from the hot sun, gave Roddy a wary look. "

Inside, Watto told them what he had last heard about Roddy's mother. "His name was Owen. He freed Beru, and last I heard he is going to marry her!" Roddy was surprised. His mother wasn't in pain. He decided to visit this Lars person and see his mother.

Roddy borrowed a speeder bike from Watto. Rita sat on the back, holding onto roddy's shoulders. Both their cloaks billowed in the wind, flying out from either side of the bike. Tatooine's rough terrain brought back unwanted memories to Roddy, and created memories to be remembered to Rita, who had never before been on Tatooine. Moisture farms appeared on the horison, followed by several other shapes. The Homestead. Roddy stopped next to an entrance and pressed the button next to the door, and after a few seconds a man came to the slider door. "Owen Lars?" Roddy asked. "Yeah, I'm Owen." Roddy began asking about his mother, Beru. "You are my mother's fiance, right? I'm her son, Roddy St. James." Owen looked stricken. "The-the sandpeople took her." He said, inviting the pair inside. roddy seethed. The sandpeople had his mother held captive, just like Anakin's mother. Roddy walked out of the building, knowing he didn't have much time to find his mother. He heard Rita come out behind him. He turned to face her. "I have to find her. Stay here, these are good people." Rita fell into his arms. "Oh, Roddy!" she whispered sympatheticly as she hugged him. Roddy held her close. He pulled away and squeezed her hand as he jumped onto the speeder bike. Rita watched as Roddy sank from her view.


	8. Caught!

.:**Chapter 6**:.

Rita sat at the table with Owen Lars, Mirama Lars, Owen's mother, and Caranya, Owen's sister. Rita felt scared for Roddy, that he would keep his backside out of severe trouble, and sorry for Owen, that his fiance would turn up alive. Rita decided to ask about sandpeople.

"Owen, what exactly are Tusken Raiders?" Owen looked surprised. "What are Tusken Raiders? They're hideous creatures. They live in mud huts, wear dust colored rags, kidnap people, kill them for no reason, use banthas for transportation, you name almost any horrid thing, and they have something to do with it!" Rita instantly had a picture in her mind of sandpeople. She rested her head on her hand and sighed. _Be careful Roddy..._

------------------------------------

Roddy sped over the rocks and sand, looking for Tusken Raider camps. He saw a Jawa Sandcrawler and made a decision to go ask about sandpeople camps. A Jawa came out and greeted him, and Roddy asked the little creature about Tusken camps. The Jawa directed him toward one, and Roddy thanked him, mounting the bike once again.

After following the Jawa's information and coordinates, Roddy saw a camp not far off. He stopped the bike a mile away from the camp and made his way to it. Sneaking up behind a hut, he pulled out his lightsaber and cut into the mud, making an entrance. He stepped inside and saw Beru St. James strapped to a wood bar with leather straps. She had cuts and bruises all over her face. The sandpeople must've beaten her badly. Roddy rushed to his mother, untying the leather straps. She came to as Roddy pulled her away from the bar, opening her bloodshot eyes. "R-Roddy?" Roddy was overwhelmed with gladness to hear his mother's voice, even if it was her wheezing her dying statement. "I'm here, Mom!" Roddy said. "You turned out so handsome," Beru complimented as she smiled and placed a weak hand on his cheek. Roddy held his mother's hand there, and suddenly felt the tears welling up as his mother struggled to say something. "I-I love-y-" she rasped. Roddy didn't want to lose his mother. He had already lost his father. "Stay with me mom," Roddy pleaded with her. Beru kept trying to speak. "I-I-I love-you..." were her last words. With that, her eyes shut and her head lolled back. Roddy felt for a pulse. No sign. He looked up with hatred for the sandpeople, jaw trembling.

Outside the huts, two dog-like creatures scuffled, playfully nipping at each other. Sand people watched them, then turned their attention to the prisoner's hut when a flash of blue struck down two of the guards at the door. They rushed toward the hut, having the intention of killing the stranger, but instead got their heads lopped off by the blue blade.

------------------------------------

Roddy got back to the Homestead by morning, something wrapped in a rough blanket. Rita ran out of the building and gasped when Roddy picked the object up like a person. Beru. Roddy's eyes watered, and Rita saw Owen's lip tremble as Roddy carried Beru to the family burial site, where he dug a plot by himself, using only a shovel. In about thirty minutes, the plot was dug, and the makeshift funeral began. Everyone said something kind about Beru. Roddy walked forward and knelt in front of the headstone. "I wasn't strong enough to save you Mom," he said. Rita's eyes welled up. She had heard Roddy described as somewhat sensitive, but this wasn't sensitivity. This was pure sorrow. "I promise, I won't fail you again." he whispered. Rita felt a tear roll down her cheek as she heard Roddy sniffle. He got up and walked back to his place next to Rita, but the serenity was crashed when R2-D2 came whistling and beeping like mad. "R2?" Rita asked, confused. The little droid whistled, beeped and made several noises in an attempt to communicate. C3-P0 translated what R2 was trying to make clear. "He says he has a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi waiting on the ship. Does that name mean anything to you?" Rita and Roddy both looked at each other and broke into a dead run for the ship.

------------------------------------

On board the ship, Rita opened a holomessage. She didn't get anything from Obi-Wan very often, so this HAD to be urgent. "I am currently on the planet Geonosis, having tracked a bounty hunter to this planet. I have-wait, hold on-" Obiwan backed out of the hologram as droidekas appeared in the blue tint. Rita turned off the message and began starting up the starship. Roddy felt rushed. "Hold on. I was assigned to protect you, and I'm supposed to stay with you." Rita turned around and played the winning card. "You were ordered to protect me, and you are to stay with me. I'm going to help Obi-Wan. I guess you'll just have to come along," she said, turning back around. Roddy couldn't help but smile and sat in the co-pilot's seat. He liked Rita's attitude and determination.

---------------------------------------

Rita flew the starship over secluded areas skillfully, looking for a place to land. She saw spires all over the horizon, and never thought of them being housing for Geonosians. No Jedi had ever gone to or had been called out to Geonosis, since the system was beyond the outer rim. Apparently Trade Federation starships were stationed there, dozens and dozens of starships.

"See those air pillars? They must be vents of some kind." Rita pointed out. "They'd be a good hiding spot." Roddy didn't have time to contradict her. She was already beginning to land in them. Once she anchored the ship down, she got up and threw on her cloak, cargo belt, and hooked her lightsaber to it.

"Follow my lead," she said. Roddy gave in. "Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." Rita felt a bit of power surge through her body after he said that. She opened the hatch and walked off the ship, covering her mouth and nose as she passed through the white fumes. It stunk! Rita supressed the urge to barf as she progressed. She stole a glance at Roddy, and she could've sworn his face was a pale green. She turned her attention to a door ahead of her, and sprinted for it. A button flashed a red color beside the door. Rita threw on her white cloak, also known as her emergency cloak, then used the brown cloak to cover her hand in case a fingerprint reader was embedded in the button. She pressed it, and the door opened almost silently. Keeping her hand on her lightsaber, she walked inside. Seeing a switch on the wall opposite her, she used the forse to push it. Dim lighting came on, and Rita felt that as long as she could see where she was going, she was safe. Unless her senses were going off like mad. As she walked down the corridor, Roddy at her side, neither one was aware of creatures crawling out from the catacomb openings in the walls and following them until it was too late.

-----

Ah, suspense strikes again! For you who have seen Star Wars episode 2, you have a tiny idea of what is about to happen. But I never said it'd happen like episode 2! Hop you're all tied up in this, and I am working on the next chapter right now! opens Wordpad program


	9. Droidekas and Animals

Rita heard a clicking noise and a sound like wings flapping behind her. She turned around and yelped when a Geonosian flew at her. She whipped out her lightsaber and cut clean through it, then turned and ran for the door opening at the end of the dark corridor. Roddy brought out his lightsaber and took out a dozen of the creepy little bugs, only to see then replaced by a dozen others.

Giving up, he ran to the door Rita had just run through and shut the door behind him. He wished he hadn't. The door locked, and the platform they were suspended on began to sink into the wall. Roddy grabbed onto a cable attached to the door and reached out to Rita, but it was too late. She had run out of room to stand and had fallen onto the conveyor belt below."Rita!" he yelled.

She looked around and saw that they were in a droid manufactoring plant. "Cheap machines making cheaper machines. How much worse can you get?" Rita wondered. She took her attention back to the clanking machinery in front of her. Cutting tools smashed onto droid parts, shaping them to fit onto the metal droid torso. Rita felt terror building up inside her as she timed her next move. She ducked under the first cutting tool before it smashed back down. She stepped back as the one in front of her snapped down, then rushed under it. Rita made it through all the tools and stopped to catch her breath. Not for long, though. A Geonosian flew up and tackled her, eventually pushing her into a huge wood container. Stunned, Rita laid at the bottom of it for a second or two. She regained her conscious mind and tried desperately to get out. She couldn't force jump due to her massive lack of energy.

Roddy jumped onto the conveyor belt right after Rita, but a mechanical arm swung toward him, knocking him onto another belt. He took out his lightsaber and prepared for any kind of attack. A group of Geonosians swooped down and got turned into mincemeat. Roddy was pounded to the ground as another arm knocked him down and placed a droid part over his upper arm. A welding machine melted it to the metal plate below the part, and a cutting machine was not far off. Roddy timed his move and rolled onto his side, and when the blade was up rolled underneath and the part became shaped more like a super battledroid arm. Roddy did this maneuver several more times, then was freed when a machine pulled the droid arm from the metal plate. Roddy saw a Geonosian flying toward him and grabbed his lightsaber. It sparked, but didn't turn on. Its lower half, where the ignition started up, had been severed from the part he now held. "Oh no. Not again. Anakin's gonna kill me." Roddy muttered, annoyed.

_I have GOT to get out of here! _Rita thought as she tried to climb out of the wooden cauldron. A Geonosian had pushed her in, and Rita saw a valve not far off which dispensed amounts of white-hot liquid metal into each wooden container. Rita saw R2-D2 fly overhead. He could turn off the valve, and he did just that. The valve stopped over Rita's cauldron, and R2 made the thing drop. Rita tumbled out, only to be met by the Geonosians. _Do these bugs ever stop?!_ Rita thought. On a nearby conveyor belt, Roddy was confronted by Geonosians and a bounty hunter, Boba Fett. "Don't move, Jedi!" Fett warned.

---------------------------

Rita was led into an interrogation room, where she met Count Dooku(Toad. I thought about making him General Greivous, but decided against it). Roddy waited outside, restrained by Geonosis battle droids. About thirty minutes later Rita was led out, her face red with anger and at the same time, contorted with fear. Once they were put into their cells Roddy asked Rita what happened. She wouldn't speak.

---------------------------

Roddy found out soon enough what Rita was withholding. Soon they were being loaded into a wagon thing(if anyone knows what the heck it is gimme a PM!) to be executed. They were going to be hauled out, then chained to giant stone pillars to be executed by a variety of creatures.

"Don't be afraid," Roddy assured Rita. She answered with a shaky, yet brave voice. "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit every day since you came into my life. I love you." she whispered. Roddy blinked in disbelief. "Y-you love me? I thought we were forbidden to love. You said it would destroy our lives." Rita came back with another whisper. "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." Rita continued as she leaned closer to Roddy. "I truly, deeply, love you. In case we die I want you to know." Rita closed her eyes and leaned closer to Roddy, who leaned in as well. The two kissed, and the Geonosians saddled up the animal to haul the wagon out into the execution arena. Rita pulled away as the light was shed on them, and Rita saw four pillars, one of which Obi-Wan Kenobi was chained to.

Rita felt a tinge of fear surge through her as she was led to the pillar. She reached into a pocket of her cargo belt and pulled out a small lockpick she could keep in her mouth. she backed up to the pillar and raised her hands when the Geonosian flew up and secured the chain to a hook. As soon as the attention was turned to Roddy, Rita immediately began picking the lock of her handcuffs.

Obi-Wan looked miffed to see Rita and Roddy in the execution arena. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Roddy answered. "We did what you said, and Rita wanted to come rescue you." Obi-Wan came back with sarcasm. "Good job. Now we're both getting killed." Roddy panicked. "What about Rita?" Obi-Wan looked at Rita's piller. "She seems to be on top of things." Roddy looked up at Rita, who was now on top of her execution pillar. "Literally," Roddy whispered. Rita had unlocked one cuff and had scaled the pillar, where she now worked on the other one.

Rita's attention turned to three opening gates as three grotesque creatures emerged from them. An acklay, a shrieking, hideous creature with razor sharp teeth, a cat-like creature with sharp claws, and a rhino like creature. Obi-wan had the Aclay, Rita had the cat thing, and Roddy had the rhino thing.(sounds stupid, I know) Rita's animal climbed up the pillar hissing, and Rita fended off its first attack. It then retaliated by baring its claws and ripping up her back. "Ah, aaugh!" Rita screamed in pain. Roddy wanted to help her, but was rather without help himself at the moment. He turned his attention to the animal breaking into a run and jumped. It hit the pillar, dazed, and Roddy landed on its back, whipping the chain around the creature's horn. It jerked back and the chain detached from the hook at the top of the pillar.

Rita was still writing in pain while her animal jumped to the ground ang growled, but shook it off when it tried again to attack her. Rita jumped down and kicked the thing off the side of the pillar, knocking it out. She climbed back to the top and unlocked her other handcuff. Whining, the animal below her regained consciousness, and was now threatening to attack again. A shriek was heard farther back, and the creature was soon killed by the acklay, who ignored its unneccesary kill and focused on Obi-Wan.

The animal shook the chain off it's horn, causing Roddy to fall off. The end of the chain caught, and Roddy was dragged across the dirt by the charging animal. Finally it stopped, and Roddy got up, his black leather Jedi outfit covered with reddish Geonisian dirt. He slowly approached the animal from the backside, then used the force to jump onto it's back. He used the force again to quickly thread the chains through the creature's mouth to try and tame it. It worked, and Roddy stopped below Rita's piller, where she was still perched precariously, looking for a careful way down. "Jump!" Roddy said as he stopped below. Rita jumped down onto the creature's back, then locked her arms around Roddy's waist and kissed him on the cheek. He then got Obi-Wan on behind Rita, and started for an exit. Right in the middle of the arena, droidekas rolled out and surrounded them. Rita knew this had to be the end for her, Roddy, and Obi-Wan. Three valuable Jedi gone. Fear built up inside her.

----

More suspense! I love doing this. If anyone knows what the stupid wagon thing is, PM me, okie?


	10. Rescued

Rita looked all around her, fear gripping her heart. The droidekas seemed to roll out of nowhere, and she looked up at where Boba Fett, Count Dooku, and the Trade Federation viceroys stood. Rita saw a flash of purple light. _Master Windu, _she thought. Hope fired her up, and her sassy self surfaced again. But her mouth along with Roddy's dropped open when green and blue blades popped up all over the arena grandstands. How did they know?

"Guess we do have people watching our backs," Roddy commented. Rita just nodded. Jedi jumped into the arena, using the force to smash the droidekas against the stone wall. They tossed lightsabers to Rita, who used one to cut Obi-Wan's cuffs, then Roddy's. She handed a lightsaber to each of them, then ignoted her own, which was green. Roddy couldn't help but think how much the green blade accented her eyes. No time for admiration now. Battle was what needed to be on the front of the brain.

Rita blocked fire coming towards her, and there was a lot of it. After dicing a super battle droid into oblivion, she saw the animal saddled to the cart she and Roddy were hauled out to the arena in and made a run for it. She jumped onto it's back after grabbing a droid blaster, and shot down droid after droid. Roddy jumped into the back, cutting down a few droids she missed. He was having a bit of fun, getting to blow droids to pieces, something he had never had the opprtunity to do before. He was loving _every_ minute of it.

Rita sensed how many jedi were giving their lives for her. These were Jedi nevertheless, and they were being slain like animals. Pure cruelty and savageness(word?). The animal Rita stood on was shot down, and she jumped off as the wagon smashed into the animal. After getting up, she jumped into the partially overturned wagon, where she shot down more droids. Roddy stood beside her, taking down any droids coming near and deflecting fire. He made a sarcastic comment.

"So, is this your idea of a REAL battle?"

"No, I call it agressive negotiations!" she said, catching onto the joke. On the flight, the two jedi had gotten into a conversation about Qui-Gonn Jinn's idea of making deals with Trade Federation viceroys. Rita had said that it probably tould take a _real_ battle to show the viceroys that the Jedi meant business, and Roddy had said that aggressive negotiations were easiest. "Aggressive negotiations, what's that?" Roddy tried to put it simple. "Well, negotiations with a lightsaber." Rita laughed. "Oh, OH!" She and Roddy had both laughed at the thought of a quaking viceroy.

Now, the joke was even funnier. Rita had said it with a hearty dose of sarcasm, and Roddy couldn't help but laugh. Gates opened all around the arena, and leigons of battle droids marched out. The jedi all jumped into the arena and sprinted for the wave of droids, parts flying everywhere. Rita covered her head when a droid's head went careening over her own.

ELSEWHERE

Lavigne Hunter was slowly turning to the dark side in Chancellor Palpatine's office. After hearing a false story about her mother being killed by her master, Rita Malone, she wanted revenge. The only way she could get revenge was to have the dark side aid her with hatred and special powers. Lavigne mapped out her plan with Palpatine's help...

BACK ON GEONOSIS...

Rita plunged her lightsaber through a super battle droid and ripped it out as white hot metal flew everywhere. She had ditched the blaster and went back to lightsaber when the clip ran out. Droids made a circle around the remaining Jedi, and all of a sudden, the shooting stopped. Count Dooku spoke up. "Surrender while you still can. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Mace Windu yelled back to him. "We will NOT become hostages!" Count Dooku mocked being disappointed. "Then I'm sorry, old friend." The droids redied their blasters again, and the Jedi went into the block position. Rita heard a familiar humming noise. The sound of a gunship. Never had she been so happy to hear it. The gunship came into her view. "Look!" she yelled. Not one gunship, but dozens of gunships descended on the droids, smashing them or blasting them to pieces with laser cannons. One swept down and landed for all the Jedi to get into for an escape. They were needed somewhere else. Ki-Adi Mundi helped an injured Aayla Secura into the ship and sat her down next to a medic. Roddy jumped on and pulled Rita up as the gunship took off. If he hadn't have helped her she'd be dead from being hit by blasterfire. Lumina asked her if she was alright, and Rita nodded. "A bit stunned, that's all."

Lumina nodded and turned his attention to the waves of droids progressing toward the arena. Clones had been dropped off there, gunships returning to the command post for more to drop off. Lumina had no idea what was going on between Rita and Roddy. Rita flinched as a gunship next to them was shot down, careening towards the ground in a firey descent. A shot from a cannon hit the back of their gunship, and Rita lost grip on the rack she held onto and fell out of the gunship, down onto the soft sand. She passed out as a clone fell out a second later

"RITA!" Roddy was about to jump out of the gunship to her when Obi-Wan stopped him. "Roddy! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!"

"I don't care! Put the ship down!"

"I can't fight Dooku alone! I need you!"

"Just put the damn ship down!"

"Think! What would Rita do if she was in your position?"

Roddy sighed. "She would do her duty." He decided to stay with Obi-Wan and fight Dooku. Rita could get back and help when she came to. Still, leaving her wasn't the easiest thing for him to do.


	11. Losses

Lavigne had her plan all thought out. As soon as Rita returned from Naboo, she would lure her to Mustafar. Palpatine had given Order 66, the order he had privately made known to the Republican Army: kill all Jedi. An alteration had been made in the order: Let St. James and Malone live. "My new apprentice needs them." Palpatine said.

Lavigne knew what she was about to do. She was convinced that this was the way to settle her emotions. Kill the person responsible for her mother's death.

ON GEONOSIS 

Rita awoke lying on the hot sand of Geonosis. She moaned as she got up, pain still tearing through her back. The clone commander had just come to and rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, Cody, I'm fine." Commander Cody wanted desperately to become part of the battle, but kept it to himself. "Should we just go back to the outpost, Miss?" Rita thought quickly. "No! We have to catch up to that gunship. Get a transport. Hurry!" "Right away!" The clone answered as he whipped out his radio.

ON THE GEONOSIS LANDING PLATFORM 

Obi-Wan and Roddy hopped off the gunship after Count Dooku jumped onto the platform. Seconds later, droid starfighter missles blew the ship up. Luckily, the other Jedi had been taken to the real battlefield, where Trade Federation starships fell over, smashing droids. republican lasers concentrated their fire on the nearest Trade Federation transport. It came down with a loud thunder, and dust blew everywhere, making the droid vs. clone battle even more epic. The blue and red blasterfire shone off the dust, making it rather intimidating and difficult. Roddy coughed as he breathed in dust, then covered his nose and mouth with his cloak hood.

When Obi-Wan and Roddy made it inside, Count Dooku was waiting. The dim lighting made him look ominous, but Roddy ignored it. He knew what he had to do. "You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku," Roddy said. Count Dooku acted like it was just another threat. "Just because there are two of you, do not think you have the advantage." Obi-Wan notified Roddy with a fact about fighting a Sith Lord. "We'll take him slowly-" he said, but Roddy intercepted his sentence. "I'm takin' him now!"

"No! Roddy-" Obi-wan warned, but it was too late. Roddy rushed at Count Dooku, who fended off the young Jedi knight's attack with force lightning, throwing him toward a support beam, then down onto a stack of space crates. Roddy writhed as the electricity surged through him. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, but there was no fight. Count Dooku stunned Obi-Wan using the force, then pulled out his own lightsaber and cut Obi-Wan in the leg, taking the stun off of him. After Ob-Wan yelped, Dooku struck him in the leg, cutting him again. Obi-Wan's lightsaber skidded out of his good arm's reach, and Dooku raised his lightsaber to kill Ob-Wan.

Suddenly, with a pained row, Roddy lept out and blocked Dooku's lightsaber with his own, inches from Obi-Wan. Dooku looked a bit surprised. "Brave of you, boy!" Roddy came back with an insult to himself. "I _am_ a alow learner," he said as he pushed Dooku's lightsaber away from Ob-Wan, who used the force he had left in him to bring his lightsaber into his reach. "Roddy!" he called, forcing the weapon towards the Jedi knight. Roddy caught it, and used it to his advantage. While it was still in one piece. Dooku sliced it in half, leaving both pieces of the lightsaber smoldering. _Well, THAT was a load of help, _Obi-Wan thought as he tried to force heal himself. Roddy fought valiantly, but Dooku knocked the lightsaber from Roddy's hand and threw it out of the landing chamber. Stunned, Roddy stood in one spot, absolutely dumb-founded. Dooku took this opportunity to attack his opponent. He raised his lightsaber and chopped off Roddy's left hand, and threw him next to Obi-Wan, who was grossed out. Dooku turned off his lightsaber and sighed. Hearing a tapping noice behind him, he whipped around to see Master Yoda inching into the room. "Master Yoda," Dooku adressed. "Count Dooku," Yoda muttered back. "You're too late, my old master." Yoda pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it. "Then there's only one way to settle this." He concluded. He took off his old burlap cloak and jumped towards his old apprentice.

After a long fight, Dooku forced an electrical pipe down so that it was falling down on Roddy and Obi-Wan. Yoda stopped and forced it with all his might, and when Yoda guided the pipe away from the injured Jedi, Dooku had escaped. Rita and several clones jumped out. Rita saw Roddy, missing an arm, and rushed to him. When Obi-Wan and Yoda's backs were turned, Rita embraced Roddy, but backed off when he was examined for any other injuries besides his missing arm.

LATER ON CORUSCANT 

Obi-Wan stood at the window overlooking Coruscant while talking with Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan was grateful that they had accepted the clone army, and was convinced this was another thwarted attack from the Trade Federation. "If it weren't for the clone army it certainly wouldn't have been a victory." He was startled by Yoda speaking up from across the room. "Victory you say? Oh, no, Master Obi-Wan. Not victory. Only begun, the clone war has." Obi-Wan sighed with contempt. Another war with the CIS army? A Jedi nightmare. Windu brought up the topic of Roddy. "Where's Anakin's apprentice?" Obi-Wan had no idea what Rita and Roddy were up to. "Rita felt it still wasn't safe so he escorted her to Naboo again." Little did he know what was REALLY going on on the tranquil planet.


	12. Important Minutes

_Recap_

_Obi-Wan stood at the window overlooking Coruscant while talking with Mace Windu and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan was grateful that they had accepted the clone army, and was convinced this was another thwarted attack from the Trade Federation. _

_"If it weren't for the clone army it certainly wouldn't have been a victory." He was startled by Yoda speaking up from across the room. "Victory you say? Oh, no, Master Obi-Wan. Not victory. Only begun, the clone war has." Obi-Wan sighed with contempt. Another war with the CIS army? A Jedi nightmare. Windu brought up the topic of Roddy. _

_"Where's Anakin's apprentice?" Obi-Wan had no idea what Rita and Roddy were up to. "Rita felt it still wasn't safe so he escorted her to Naboo again." Little did he know what was REALLY going on on the tranquil planet. _

Rita stood in her room at the Naboo lakehouse. Clad in white, she looked in the mirror and sighed. What she was about to do would change her life and if anyone found out, her reputation. She was about to become a wife, something Jedi were forbidden to do. They were not to know hate, anger, nor love, and marriage was forbidden, since it would be a huge distraction, and fearing for a spouse would become anger. As Master Yoda once said to Anakin Skywalker 30 years ago:

"Fear is a path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate, leads to suffering!" It was all too true.

Rita knew the definition of suffering. Her master Cin Dallig had been killed on Yavin 4 about three months ago, and the Sith who had killed him was Darth Sideous. Rita's main goal was to end this guy's life, once and for all.

Rita pulled on her white cloak and walked out to the balcony overlooking the lake. The breeze rushed through her hair, ruffling it. Roddy stood near the edge with a Naboo priest. Rita had tried her absolute hardest to ignore his mechanical limb, the one which had been amputated by Count Dooku.

_I'm paying attention to who he is, not his imperfections. Remember that, Rita._ Rita told herself as she walked to the edge of the balcony to stand next to Roddy. The ceremony began as the preist quoted a sentence or two for Roddy to repeat to Rita, and vice versa.

It all happened so fast. A little too fast. She couldn't absorb it all in the record 5, maybe 10 minunte ceremony that would totally exterminate the professional line between them.


	13. One Hell of a Chickfight

13

A FEW MONTHS LATER 

Rita's apprentice, the rendered impossible 3rd Sith, was working on a plan to lure her master to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. There Lavigne Hunter would kill her master and her friend Roddy to complete her Sith training. After she completed her first order, she'd be rewarded with powers, strengths, and a deep crimson lightsaber in addition to her normal blue one to keep undercover as long as she could.

Now she scanned the radar screens on the console in front of her, looking for any kind of ship. A few minutes later she saw a ship appear on the 3-D hologram screen in front of her now. She pressed 'identify craft' and saw that it was a Naboo starship. "Here comes the catch of the day," she said to herself as she permitted them to enter the atmosphere.

ON THE LANDING PLATFORM 

Rita and Roddy landed the ship and carefully made their way out. Rita stayed in the ship and waited in case there was trouble.

Roddy walked out of the ship to see Rita's apprentice, Lavigne Hunter standing with her brown cloak billowing in the wind.

Lavigne had short black hair and black eyes, just like the late Serra Heto's. She had an outfit similar to Serra's, only with black leather and knit material instead of brown. Lavigne was very agile, and the Emperor planned on getting his new apprentice a second red lightsaber to be a dark-sider Serra. Cin Dallig would be seething if he knew someone was taking his start student's place and Lavigne knew it.

"Lavigne. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"And it will be the last, St. James." Lavigne said.

"What do you mean?"

"Order 66 has been given. You two are the last Jedi alive. So say goodnight, little Jedi." she mocked, force-choking Roddy as she saw Rita running down the ramp.

Rita yelled. "Lavigne! Let him go! This isn't what I taught you for!"

"I can make my own choices, can't I?"

Roddy gagged desperately for air without success.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again. The Dark Side is just a more self destructive and slow way of dying."

"You're not my master anymore, Malone. I will not let you control me anymore!"

"Whoever said I _controlled _you? No one ever _controlled_ you, Lavigne. No one could! You're as proud as the devil!"

Lavigne let Roddy go as he passed out. Rita carefully walked over to see if he was alive. Lavigne warned her.

"Don't make me kill you," Lavigne said, becoming frustrated.

"If this is the only way to stop you, so be it." Rita said sadly, taking her lightsaber from her cargo belt.

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." Lavigne growled again.

"So you came here to kill me."

"The last thing I want to do is kill you, Lavigne, and believe me, if you're half as good at dueling as I've taught you to be, I'll be the one getting killed."

"I should know. Now I am the master." Lavigne said, igniting her lightsaber and locking blades with Rita's. Rita pushed against Lavigne's strength, which was almost overpowering.

"I'll give you this much, you paid some damn good attention during the lesson on saberlocking!" Rita told her opponent._ Opponent, I NEVER in all my nineteen years thought this'd happen._ Rita thought as she gritted her teeth. Lavigne gitted her own and lunged at Rita again. Rita was busy force-healing while Lavigne was recovering from the mindtrick Rita had thrown at her.

"A mind trick, ha! You think I have a weak mind, my master." Lavigne was thouroughly insulted.

"Mind the facts, my apprentice. It worked on you." Rita pointed out. Her apprentice's face reddened.

"You've got it coming, Rita." Lavigne growled angrily. "And here it is!"

She forced a column of stone down onto Rita, but missed. Rita jumped out of the way in time, the column separating them.

"I don't want to fight you, but you're giving me no choice but to kill you." Rita reminded Lavigne, who jumped over the column and engaged in full scale lightsaber fight. Rita blocked several forced attacks, powerful, deadly attacks and backed Lavigne off. Lavigne ran, knowing she had made a mistake. She took off for a control room, where she had finished off several Trade Federation viceroys. Rita followed, ignoring the bodies of viceroys and underlings.

Lavigne stopped in the center of the room, holding her lightsaber ready to block and fight. Rita brought her lightsaber down and forced down Lavigne's to destory the harvesting droids' trackers. Then she blocked Lavigne's next attack, forcing the girl to retreat to a different spot. She cut through a metal door and raced into the narrow, metal hallway. Their lightsabers cut and scarred the steel walls.

Stepping through the debri and dust, Rita chased Lavigne until they ended up outside. Lavigne rushed out onto a branch suspended above the river of lava. Rita didn't hesitate to follow. Lavigne threw a force energy sphere at Rita and it hit her, stunning her momentarily. By the time the stunned sensation had worn off, Lavigne was booking towards the end of the branch to jump onto a harvester droid and escape. Rita had no choice but to use almost all of her sustained force ability and jump over pipes, platforms, and most of all, lava to catch up to Lavigne.

ON CORUSCANT 

The Emperor was about to get into his shuttle when he felt the dark side of the force telling him something. A clone trooper, now a stormtrooper asked what was up.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Sideous answered slowly. "Lavigne is in danger," he said quietly. "Go to Mustafar before it's too late." he rushed into the shuttle and prepared for takeoff.

ON MUSTAFAR 

Lavigne continued to run while Rita was in hot pursuit. She jumped onto a skinny pipe and dared Rita to come in after her. Rita jumped in front of Lavigne and almost lost her balance trying to make a skilled move. Lavigne gained her own balance and ran to a wide platform. There she and Rita saberlocked again, a volcano exploding behind them, creating an extremely dramatic setting.

Lava fell on the two, burning slight holes in the leather and linen outfits they wore, mostly on the shoulders. The lava bubbled as it landed on the metal branch, melting the metal. Red and orange globs continued to shower down, melting more metal and scorching the two Jedi. Rita and Lavigne raced to the roofed end of the branch, pushing against the supports to prevent any flyaway globs of molten lava from hitting them.

The showering lava never stopped. It wouldn't as long as the planet remained volcanic. Rita gave up and rushed out into the open, where lava didn't splatter all that much. Lavigne ran out after her. Rita defended herself, becoming too weary to fight. Lavigne jumped towards the river and onto a harvester doid, ordering it to stop working. It obeyed her.

Rita did the same, jumping onto a droid and making it stop working and just move. Lavigne held her lightsaber ready and she didn't look tired, not even remotely close. She jumped onto Rita's larger droid and lost her balance for a second or two, almost falling into the lava. Rita was forced to jump off onto the bank, Lavigne stopping in front of Rita, who was almost ten feet away. She either wasn't giving up or couldn't take a hint.

"It's over, Lavigne! I have the high ground!" Rita yelled to her apprentice.

Lavigne gritted her teeth and Rita could feel the force pooling around her opponent. It was building up fast.

"Don't do it. It's not worth it!" Rita warned. She felt Lavigne continue to build up strength.

"No, Don't do it!"

Lavigne jumped to the bank and over Rita, who had to defend herself. She brought up her lightsaber and amputated her right arm and both of her legs.

_I...did I just do what I think I did? _Rita asked herself. Lavigne groaned in pain, then screamed long and hard when the fire from the lava caught on her clothing, burning her brutally and ruthlessly.

Lavigne managed to yell out one horrid sentence before the fire extinguished itself. "I HATE YOU!!!" she yelled. Rita picked up Lavigne's fallen lightsaber and walked away. "Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way." she said back to Lavigne. The fight was over. Lavigne let go and passed away from blood loss and severe burning.

When she finally made it back to the landing platform, C-3P0 and R2-D2 had gotten Roddy back into the ship. His head lolled over ashe temporarily gained consciousness.

"Rita...is Lavigne alright? Ugh..." he drifted back into unconsciousness as Rita gently stroked his hair. "It'll all be alright, love." Rita assured him.


	14. The End

Rita's burns from the lava were treated when they landed on Coruscant. Roddy was pretty well off, considering he had been deprived of air for almost a minute and a half. Rita couldn't go without breathing for that long.

Rita winced as the droid doctor applied a clear bandage. "Allow a few weeks for the burns to heal," it instructed. "You can go ahead and go." Rita left and walked into the maternity ward, where Obi-Wan Kenobi and master Yoda stood outside of Padme Amidala's birthing chamber. She was dying after Anakin had choked her just like Lavigne had done Roddy. Rita was a good friend of Padme's and didn't want to see her die.

"You alright, Master Kenobi?" Rita asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just didn't want to kill Anakin."

"The force is telling me you didn't. He will fulfill the prophecy, I know he will." Rita said. The prophecy said that one Jedi would bring balance back to the force, bringing lasting peace. A droid nurse came out to tell Obi-Wan that Padme wanted him to be with her.

Padme yelled in pain and Rita winced. _That must be horrible to go through, especially when you know you're on the brink of death,_ Rita thought. Padme took a breath or two, then did as she was told and pushed. A cry filled the room, and Padme managed a slight, pained smile.

"It's a boy," Obi-Wan told her. Padme wheezed out the name. "Luke," then went back to laboring. She yelled in pain again, then another tiny cry brightened the room, the sound almost crying alto to Luke's cry.

"It's a girl." Obi-Wan told Padme again. "Leia," Padme said, rapidly losing life. She said something to Ob-Wan, then her head lolled over and her eyes closed, as if she were drifting off to sleep.

But this was eternal sleep, and Rita turned away, hiding her sadness. Padme was really the only friend she had, one she had protected, defended, and visited on a regular basis. The two laughed over things that either Roddy had done, like practicing in the training room with his lightsaber and lopping off the artificial opponent's head on accident, and other things.

Padme was also a strong woman, considering everything that had been shoveled on her plate. Being a queen, almost assassinated, a senator, and now a pregnancy was stacked on top. Padme had never taken her anger out on anyone. She seemed to just bottle it up and store it away. _I would REALLY like to know how she does that, _Rita had thought a few years back.

The droid nurse draped a sheet over Padme's lifeless face. Rita couldn't watch anymore. She went back to Roddy's rehabilitation chamber and knelt by his side. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his secret wife.

"Are you feeling alright, Rodders?" Rita asked. Roddy nodded and Rita gently kissed him, totally oblivious to what was happening in the same building, but in a different sector. A sector no one went into.

ELSEWHERE IN THE BUILDING 

Darth Sideous approached his apprentice, Darth Vader, when the operating table the young sith was strapped to turned vertical.

"Darth Vader, can you hear me?" he asked gently. Vader turned his head slightly.

"Where's...Padme?" he asked, his voice disguised by the mask he now wore. "Is she alright? Is she safe?"

For once Sideous was pained to break news to an apprentice. "It seems that in your anger, you killed her."

Vader's ominous breathing sound became rapid and angry. "No, I couldn't have! She was alive, I felt it!"

Bottles, flasks, tubes, supports, and everything but the clones and people in the room broke, were crushed, coiled with tension emitting from Vader's anger. He had used the force to crush everything involuntarily, proving that he was a true Sith. He pulled himself fron the clasps holding him to the table and took a shaky step away fron the vertical table.

"Noooooooo!" He yelled in anguish. Pure anguish.

WITH THE JEDI 

Rita knelt next to Roddy, the droids performing tests on him. Apparently he was fine and could go home now, but Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda had caught Rita kissing Roddy. They were no longer Jedi, having been expelled fron the order. Rita wanted to keep being a Jedi. She loved keeping galactic peace, fighting against the CIS forces, and most of all, giving the inhabitants of systems around the galaxy freedom, peace of mind, and security. She begged to continue her career without benefits, but the answer was a no. Rita and Roddy were admitted to go home and live a civilian's life, a normal life without lightsabers, clones, nothing.

But nothing could eliminate their love, and the force they had been trained to use.

The End

_Well, hope all you guys like it, and I finished it! I hope to get more reviews, and I'd really appreciate it. Ya'll would be really helping me out. _

_Laters!_

_Bails_


End file.
